Unrequited
by Dathtato
Summary: Alex comes out about her sexuality and interest in Maggie. After being told that it is one sided she seek comfort from Kara. Kara seeing it as her chance, confesses her love. Sort of dark story.


**A/N: I'm sorry. I really like Kalex, but i wanted to work on something a little more depressing. Okay time to go hide under a rock.**

 **Trigger warning: Abuse and self-mutilation.**

"I'm gay" she said, her voice was laced with trepidation.

"Yay!" the blonde ball of sunshine screamed. "I was waiting for you to figure it out" she said reigning in her voice and taking in the brunette in for a firm hug.

Alex Danvers was not the type to become flabbergasted, she was a respected DEO agent, proficiently trained in fighting and marksmanship, she also happened to be the leading biochemist and forefront expert on alien physiology. But being so openly embraced by her adoptive sister was not something she expected. Well, she did, but not without even a second passing and what did Kara mean by waiting for me to figure it out.

"What do you mean?" she asked completely still stunned. "Waiting?"

"Oh, I- I mean I always kind of suspected and sort of knew, but you never said anything so I kept quiet" Kara stuttered.

"Uh, okay. Bit of a shock. Not that I'm not happy that you're happy but why aren't you, you know, more shocked?"

"I may not have told you everything about Krypton. I didn't know how you or Eliza and Jerimiah or even Kal-el would react. Earth is very primitive in its ways sometimes. Long story short, sexuality didn't really matter on Krypton. I mean between my time there and here I've had more than my fair share of girlfriends." She said accidentally letting the last part slip out.

"YOU'VE HAD GIRLFRIENDS!" the agent yelled definitely loud enough to wake up the entire building.

"Again, I didn't know how anyone would react" Kara cringed at her own weak explanation.

"Fine, anyone I know or knew?" she asked out of curiously and a little suspicion as she remembered a few of their mutual friends who had just suddenly disappeared in a flurry of emotions.

"Those you would know would be Barbara, Rachel from high school and a brief fling with Lucy" she counted on her fingers.

"Is that why a few months ago she started to cry when you flew into the DEO?" she asked furious now that Kara had hurt their friend.

"No" Kara acquiesced meekly and unbelievably.

Kara held her Alex as tight as she could without actually crushing her. Her adoptive sister had been crying profusely for the last hour after showing up at her door, where she had collapsed. Kara had gently picked her, closed the door and floated them over to the coach. She was finally calming down, only sniffling every now and then.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what happened?" she pried gently.

"She- she- she doesn't like me back!" the brunette gasped out between refreshed sobs.

Sawyer. Kara couldn't help but feel murderous and a little jealous at the thought of that woman. Ever since her adoptive sister had come out of the closet, she felt hope that they could have something if she only spoke up but she could never find the right moment. Now knowing that the other woman didn't even like the agent and destroyed her in the process, it put the blonde in a state of rage. But she would wait until the brunette fell asleep before doing anything, which actually didn't take long as she fell asleep from being emotionally exhausted. She gently lay Alex in her bed, covering her with the blanket. She changed into some black pants, a black wool sweater and socks and a beanie to hide her hair. She leaped through the open window and focused on finding the items she needed. After twenty minutes she zoned in on Maggie, who was walking home from a bar.

"Detective Sawyer" she growled in a lower voice in an attempt to mask her actual voice.

"Yes?" she said as she turned around.

Kara flicked her right index finger on the detectives chin before she could fully turn around, knocking her out cold. Satisfied that she could hear a sickening crunch emanating from the now cracked jaw. She scooped her up and flew up and to the ocean, feeling the bag of supplies jostling slightly on her back. After ten minutes of flying, she hovered over the ocean. She placed the life preserver on the detective, attached the bottle with a hook to Maggie's jeans and pulled out the smelling salt. The detective quickly gagged at the smell and emerged fully from her sleep.

"What- what's going on" she whimpered out.

"Shut up and listen. We are now currently about two hours of swimming away from Gotham. You have a life preserver and a bottle with a filter attached to you. I don't kill, so this is the best I can do. You swim to Gotham and never return to National City. You never see, speak, contact or even acknowledge Alex Danvers existence again. If you do I will know, I will find you and I will break my no killing rule. Is that understood?" she monologue in a psychopathic cold voice.

"Please, don't do this" the now crying detective pleaded.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Kara lost her temper.

"Yes!" she squeaked.

Satisfied she dropped the other woman a couple of meters into the waters below and flew back to her apartment as quickly as possible. She flew through the window still livid that anyone could hurt her love in anyway, but silently pleased she could take some form of revenge. She used her powers to quickly and silently change into her pajamas and climbed next to Alex into her bed. Trying not to cuddle her, as she lied there. Knowing it would be inappropriate while she was still so emotional.

A week later after stopping a few robberies, ten fires, three aliens and even a runaway pram that contained a watermelon of all things. Kara decided to bring lunch to Alex at the DEO.

"She's not returning my calls" the brunette broke the comfortable silence.

"Who?"

"Maggie"

"Let her go, I don't want to see you get hurt again" she replied while becoming furious at the thought of the other woman.

"I know but I just. Ugh, I don't know. I just want to talk to her."

"Look I have to go, Miss Grant needs me to do something" she stormed out at super speed in a flurry of rage and tears.

"What was that about" Alex asked to herself perplexed.

Later that night she brought over Kara's favourite food in hopes of apologising for whatever she did to upset her earlier today. She knocked softly on the door and entered using her spare key. She found the blond on her couch binging on some ice cream and series.

"Kara" she said softly while moving to sit on the couch.

"Hey" she said in a self-pitying tone.

"What happened today?"

Kara had been fearing this question greatly, but knew she had to tell her now or never. She couldn't continue living like this. So with a great sigh she started.

"I don't like when you talk about Maggie or anyone other potential romantic interest. I want you, I've wanted you to be with me since you left for university. I love you Alex! And I want us to be together!" she blabbered out through tears.

"Oh, Kara. I love you too" she vehemently replied, "but as a sister"

Kara cried for a while, while Alex held her. After reassuring the blond that she would always be there for her and promising to call her in the morning, the shaken agent left. The blond laid in a fetal position a little longer until she mustered enough energy to get off the couch. She walked through her bedroom discarding her shirt. She walked into the bathroom, opened her basin cupboard and retrieved the lead lined lockbox. She opened it and felt weak when the familiar green glow of the rock therein emanated out.

"Hello old friend" she stated gloomily.

She picked it up and started cutting her upper arm, letting the familiar pain wash over her.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to the Supergirl show or anything else**


End file.
